


It's a Wonderful Life

by rainydaysanddustybooks94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysanddustybooks94/pseuds/rainydaysanddustybooks94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot AU of everyone gathering at the bunker for a Christmas movie night. Sam's p.o.v.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show these characters belong to are not mine. The movies and song mentioned are also not mine.

     Sam glanced up as he heard Dean holler that everything was set up. He glanced at Kevin, who shrugged and set aside his laptop to stretch. Dean had wanted all of them to watch Christmas movies together- he'd been really intense about celebrating it this year. It had taken a while for Sam to stop being grumpy about it. He didn't really have a whole lot of good memories of Christmas (not that Dean did either, but Sam wasn't really keen on explaining that sometimes Lucifer had liked to play with his memories in the Cage). But....Castiel was home, safe, Charlie was here, and Gabriel had returned to clear up the business with Metatron. And they'd all decorated the tree together, warm and maybe a little tipsy from the eggnog, and it was...nice. Peaceful, even.

     So it was with minimal grumbling that Sam followed Kevin to where Dean had everything set up. Everyone else was already there. Charlie was sitting on the floor, laughing at something Gabriel had said, waving around a half-eaten candy cane. Gabriel was leaning over the arm of the couch, grinning mischevously and gesticulating wildly. He was telling Charlie about that one time in Rome he had a drinking contest with some of the greek gods. Castiel was curled up in a blanket on the love seat, switching between watching his brother with a fond smile and staring at Dean, who was fiddling with the DVD player. Sam murmured a hello to Cas as he walked past the fallen angel.

     He joined Gabriel on the couch, stretching out his legs and tucking his toes under Gabriel's calf. The archangel spared him a quick smile before returning to his conversation with Charlie. As Sam settled in, Kevin snagged one of the mugs of hot cocoa, a blanket, and a cushion, sprawling out in front of the TV.

     "What are we watching?" Kevin asked Dean. Everyone fell silent, looking up at Sam's brother. Dean was grinning wildly, eyes bright. Something in Sam relaxed further at seeing him so openly happy.

     "We're starting off with the classics. Castiel has to see It's a Wonderful Life and finally understand why Meg calls him Clarence. After those, we'll move on to the more recent ones-like Santa Claus 1, 2, and 3," Dean declared, before pushing in the DVD.

     "The first Santa Claus is the best," Gabriel mumbled to Sam, dimming down the lights with a quiet snap of his fingers. Sam nodded in agreement. As he turned to face the TV, Dean joined Castiel on the love seat, exchanging a slow kiss. Gabriel let out a quiet wolf whistle, prompting Dean to mutter a lighthearted,

     "Shut up." Sam and Charlie snickered.

     "Shhhh," Kevin hissed, "It's starting." They fell silent, watching as the movie began.

     Kevin was enthralled from the beginning, and Charlie was whispering the lines along with the actors and actresses. At the end of _It's a Wonderful Life_ , Castiel made a small noise of understanding.

     "But I don't understand why they would think that angels receive their wings when bells ring, Dean," he said. Dean chuckled, quietly explaining as he got up to put the next movie in. Somewhere through that movie, Sam had spread all the way out, with Gabriel laying down, pressed against Sam's chest. Sam didn't bother moving him.

     After hours of marathoning, everyone started stumbling off to bed. Sam wasn't even sure what time it was but no doubt there'd be no one up before noon later on. He could hear Kevin humming 'White Christmas' under his breath, and Charlie bustling around in her room. Gabriel and Sam paused outside Sam's bedroom. A rustling noise above Sam's head had him looking up.

     "Mistletoe," Gabriel winked, before standing on his toes to cup Sam's face and kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, soft and warm. He let one hand curl around Gabriel's hip, the other behind his head and curling into his hair. Gabriel pulled away, nestling his face in the crook of Sam's neck before smiling up at him.

     "Night, Sammich," Gabriel whispered, disappearing into his own room. Sam smiled to himself, rocking back on his heels.

 

      Okay, so maybe celebrating Christmas wasn't so awful after all.


End file.
